2000s and 2010s in film
This article is about the 2000s and 2010s decade in film. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. List of films 0-9 *''10,000 B.C. (2008) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *10th and Wolf'' (2006) *''11:14 (2003) *12 Rounds'' (2009) *''12:08 East of Bucharest (2006) *127 Hours'' (2010) *''13 Going on 30'' (2004) *''1408'' (2007) *''15'' (2003) *''16 Blocks'' (2006) *''17 Again '' (2009) *'' 2 Guns'' (2013) *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) *''2012'' (2009) *''2046 (2004) *21 (2008) *21 Grams'' (2003) *''24 Hour Party People'' (2002) *''25th Hour (2002) *27 Dresses (2008) *28 Days (2000) *28 Days Later'' (2002) *''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) *''2LDK'' (2002) *''3 Colors Love Story (2006) *3:10 to Yuma'' (2007) *''30 Days of Night (2007) *300'' (2007) *''300: Rise of an Empire (2014) *3000 Miles to Graceland'' (2001) *''35 Shots of Rum (2008) *3-Iron (2004) *4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days (2007) *40 Days and 40 Nights (2002) *The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) *42 (2013) *47 Ronin'' (2013) *''50 First Dates (2004) *The 51st State (2001) *61* (((''' '(2001) *''The 6th Day (2000) *8 Mile (2002) *8 Women (2002) *88 Minutes (2008) *8MM 2 (2005) *9 (2009) *9 Songs (2004) A *The Abandoned (2007) *About a Boy (2002) *About Schmidt (2002) *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) *Acacia (2003) *Accepted (2006) *Across the Universe (2007) *Adaptation. (2002) *Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) *Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) *Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) *Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) *Aeon Flux (2005) *After Earth (2013) *After the Sunset (2004) *After.Life (2009) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) *Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) *Air Bud: World Pup (2000) *Air Buddies (2006) *Akeelah and the Bee (2006) *Alamo (2004) *Alex and Emma (2003) *Alexander (2004) *Alfie (2004) *Ali (2001) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Alien vs. Predator (2004) *Aliens in the Attic (2009) *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) *All About Steve (2009) *All in (2006) *All the King's Men (2006) *All the Pretty Horses (2000) *Almost Famous (2000) *Almost Love (2006) *Alone (2007) *Along Came Polly (2004) *Alpha and Omega'' (2010) *''Alpha Dog (2007) *Alps (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Amal (2007) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Amélie (2001) *American Carol (2008) *American Dreamz (2006) *American Gangster (2007) *American Outlaws (2001) *American Pie 2 (2001) *American Pie Presents: Band Camp (2005) *American Pie Presents: Beta House (2007) *American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) *American Psycho (2000) *American Psycho 2 (2002) *American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *American Teen (2008) *American Virgin (2009) *American Wedding (2003) *Americano (2005) *The Amityville Horror (2005) *Analyze That (2002) *Anamorph (2007) *Anatomy of Hell (2004) *Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) *Andrew and Jeremy Get Married (2004) *Angels & Demons (2009) *Angels in the Infield (2000) *Anger Management (2003) *Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2009) *Animal (2001) *Animal Factory (2000) *Animatrix (2003) *Anita and Me (2002) *Annapolis (2006) *The Anniversary Party (2000) *Another Gay Movie (2006) *Answer This! (2011) *Answers to Nothing (2011) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Apocalypto (2006) *Appaloosa (2008) *APT (2006) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) *Aquamarine (2006) *Arabesque (2006) *Are We Done Yet? (2007) *Are We There Yet? (2005) *Argo (2012) *The Aristocrats'' (2003) *''Arn (2007) *Around the World in 80 Days (2004) *The Art of Being Straight (2008) *Arthur and the Invisibles'' (Arthur and the Minimoys) (2006) *''Arthur Christmas (2011) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' (2000) (TV) *''The Artist (2011) *Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) *Astronaut Farmer (2007) *The A-Team (2010) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) *Atonement (2007) *August Rush (2007) *Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) *Auto Focus (2002) *Avatar (2009) *The Avengers (2012) *The Aviator (2004) *Away from Her (2006) B C D *''The Da Vinci Code (2006) *''Dachimawa Lee (2008) *''Daddy Day Camp (2007) *''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) *''Dan in Real Life'' (2007) *''Dance with the Wind'' (2004) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''Darjeeling Limited'' (2007) *''Dark Blue World'' (2001) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''Dark Prince: The True Story of Dracula'' (2000) *''Dark Ride'' (2006) *''Dasepo Naughty Girls'' (2006) *''Date Movie'' (2006) *''Date Night (2010) *''Dave Chappelle's Block Party (2006) *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Dear John'' (2010) *''Déjà Vu'' (2006) *''The Departed'' (2006) *''Derby Stallion'' (2005) *''The Descendants'' (2011) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''The Devil Wears Prada'' (2006) *''The Devil's Backbone'' (El Espinazo del Diablo) (2001) *''The Devil's Game'' (2008) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) *''Diary of June'' (2005) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''Dirty Pretty Things'' (2002) *''Distance'' (2001) *''Distant'' (2002) *''District 9'' (2009) E F G H I J K L M *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' (2014) N O P Q R *''Rabbit-Proof Fence'' (2002) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) *''Radio'' (2003) *''The Rage'' (2007) *''The Raid'' (2011) *''The Raid 2'' (2014) *''The Railroad'' (2007) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''Rambo'' (2008) *''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''The Raspberry Reich'' (2004) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Ray'' (2004) *''Ray-Ban'' (2001) *The Reader (2008) *The Reaping (2007) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *The Reckoning (2003) *The Recruit (2003) *Red (2010) *Red 2 (2013) *Red Dragon (2002) *Red Eye (2005) *Red Eye (2005) *Red Road (2006) *Redline (2007) *The Reef (Shark Bait) (2006) *Reef 2: High Tide (2012) *Reefer Madness (2005) *Reign of Fire (2002) *Relative Values (2000) *Remember the Titans (2000) *Rendition (2007) *Reno 911!: Miami (2007) *Rent (2005) *Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) *Requiem for a Dream (2000) *Rescue Dawn (2007) *Resident Evil (2002) *Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) *Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) *The Restless (2006) *Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (2005) *Return of the Living Dead: Rave from the Grave (2005) *Return to Never Land (2002) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) *Revolver (2005) *Rick (2003) *Righteous Kill (2008) *Righteous Ties (2006) *Rikishi (2004) *The Ring (2002) *The Ring Two (2005) *Rinne (Reincarnation) (2005) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Ripley Under Ground (2005) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Road to Perdition (2002) *Road Trip (2000) *Road Trip: Beer Pong (2009) *Robin Hood (2010) *Robots (2005) *Rock of Ages (2012) *The Rocker (2008) *RocknRolla (2008) *Rocky Balboa (2006) *Roger Dodger (2002) *Rogue (2007) *Role Models (2008) *Rollerball (2002) *Romance & Cigarettes (2005) *Romy and Michele: In the Beginning (2005) (TV) *The Rookie (2002) *The Room (2003) *The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) *R-Point (2004) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) *Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *The Rules of Attraction (2002) *Rules of Dating (2005) *Rumor Has It... (2005) *Runaway Jury (2003) *The Rundown (2003) *Running Mates (2000) (TV) *Running Scared (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *Running with Scissors (2006) *Rush Hour 2 (2001) *Rush Hour 3 (2007) *Russian Ark (2002) *RV (2006) S *''Shrek (2001) T *Taegukgi: The Brotherhood of War'' (2004)'' '' *''Take Me Home Tonight'' (2011) *''Taken (2008) *Taken 2'' (2012) *''Taking Lives'' (2004) *''The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *Talk to Her'' (2002) *''Talk to Me'' (2007) *''Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby'' (2006) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Tape'' (2001)'' '' *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2006) *''Tarzan II'' (2005) *''Taxidermia (2006) *Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''Team America: World Police'' (2004) *''Ted'' (2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) *''Tell No One'' (2006) *''Ten 'til Noon'' (2007) *''Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny'' (2006) *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Texas Chainsaw 3D'' (2013) *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) *''The Theatre Bizarre'' (2011) *''There Will Be Blood'' (2007) *''This Christmas'' (2007) *''This Is 40'' (2012) *''This is the End'' (2013) *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Throat Gaggers (2002) *Thumbsucker (2005) *Tideland (2005) *Tigerland (2000) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Tijuana Makes Me Happy (2005) *Till There Was You (2003) *Time Changer (2002) *The Time Machine (2002) *The Time-Traveler's Wife (2009) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure ''(2009) U V W X Y Z